


Choosing Activities

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate universe in which, very-pre-movie, teenage Joe and Billy meet in summer camp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choosing Activities

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe in which, very-pre-movie, teenage Joe and Billy meet in summer camp.

"The fuck is a lanyard, anyway?" Joe turns away from the sign-up sheet to look at the guy behind him. Who turns out to be the one guy from his cabin he hasn't figured out yet. All the other ones fell quickly into either the "I could beat them up if I had to" category (most of 'em) or the "they could beat me up, so I need to act extra-scary" category (just a couple guys, and the act is working.) Billy, though--Joe's not sure. He's kind of small but _wiry_. And he's quiet, but Joe doesn't think it's the shy kind of quiet, more the "paying a lot of attention to everything" kind of quiet.

"Some kinda bullshit craft," Billy says. "Sign up for canoeing."

And, Joe's kind of surprised, but he _does_.

*****************************************

Joe sprints to get to the canoe first so he can be in the front, and then the counselor tells them that the guy in the _back_ is in charge, which Billy probably _knew_, the fucker.

But after they get all the how-to's and start to figure it out, get a nice rhythm going with the paddles, Billy steers them into a sort of back alley of a stream off the lake. Nice and woodsy and private, and Billy digs a mangled pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his hiking boots, so he's forgiven.

They lie back in the canoe and smoke and talk about guitars, and when the bell rings out across the lake for dinner they look at each other and don't move, just keep talking. Joe wonders how long it's going to take the counselors to start looking for them, and just thinking about this being over, about having to go back to the stupid crowded loud cabin, makes him roll over halfway and put his lips on Billy's.

Billy says 'Huh," and opens his mouth, and he tastes like stale cigarettes and bad camp hot dogs, and he tastes _excellent._

Joe tastes, and tastes, and smiles, because his parents sent him here hoping that a nice..._wholesome_ outdoor experience would cure him of some of his vices. And he's coming back home with a _new_ one.

 

\--END--


End file.
